Unspoken
by Airashii Yui
Summary: Kanata hasn't been talking to Miyu for the whole day, she doesn't know why and it clearly affected her. She wondered if Kanata wouldn't talk to her EVER again… One shot. Not the usual happy fairytale…


Author's Notes:

OHHH YES, my writer's block has been melted! So, here's another one-shot I wrote for you, fellow FF readers. Enjoy! :D

* * *

_Summary: Kanata hasn't been talking to Miyu for the whole day, she doesn't know why and it clearly affected her. She wondered if Kanata wouldn't talk to her EVER again… One shot. Not the usual happy fairytale..._

**Unspoken**

She woke up because of her uncle's voice, telling her to get ready for school. She was usually woken up by her housemate, Kanata, but it seemed that he already left.

"See you later, Uncle Hosho!"

The long haired blond ran to her class room and made it on time, finding him sitting at his desk. Emerald glared at him and met his amber eyes for the first time in the morning. The brunet looked away from her and she walked to her desk, ignoring Kanata's unusual response.

Classes went on and he hasn't spared a single glance at her. The actions he made and how he didn't talk to her was starting to piss her off. _Well, two can play at this game_ she thought.

School had ended and she walked home alone since Nanami told her that Kanata had student council meeting. She snorted at the thought of him trying to avoid her. When she got home, she greeted her uncle and went into her room to do homework.

When it was evening, Kanata got home and they all ate dinner. Miyu waited patiently for him to talk to her, but there was no sign of him talking any time soon, especially when dinner was about to finish. She got tired of waiting and decided to go to bed.

For the whole day, he hasn't talked to her and she didn't know why, and it clearly affected her. In the middle of the night, she heard Uncle Hosho talking to Kanata.

"Kanata, why are you not talking to Miyu? Is there something wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"It's nothing. I'll sleep now." His son grumbled in reply and went into his room. Around midnight, Miyu quietly went outside the porch and sat with her blanket on her shoulders. She gazed up at the stars with lonely eyes. _Ruu-kun… Wanya… I miss you. _She couldn't help it anymore. She can't keep acting as if she's strong. Her tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks, and she tried to suppress her sobs. An airplane flew across the sky, and she cried even more, feeling the pain.

_Kanata… why are you being like this? And to think this is my last day before I go to America tomorrow… _Then, Miyu came to a sudden realization. _Is he… upset I'm leaving? _She thought of all the possibilities that Kanata would miss her. _No… probably upset because of something else… Kanata isn't the type of guy to ignore his friends… even if he had a bad day. _Sadly, her conclusion was wrong.

A brunet boy lied down on his tatami. His mind thought of how his housemate would be leaving in less than 24 hours. She'll be leaving _him_. He was mad because she told him the day before she was leaving. He felt guilty for not talking to her, so he promised himself that he would go to the airport and see her board the plane.

The fateful day had come and Miyu was at the airport. All her friends were there and lots of hugs and cries were occurring. Before she was about to go on the plane, she turned and hugged Kanata. It caught him off guard and he slightly blush, but he embraced the moment by hugging her back. It seemed as if time had stopped for them to cherish this moment forever. She didn't want to leave his embrace, but she had to. This time, he smiled at her as she did the same. She went inside the plane and soon later, it flew. She looked through her window and outside was the view of many clouds. _I love you, Kanata…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After two years had gone by, she came back and found out that he was together with Akira. It struck her heart into a thousand pieces that she couldn't talk. The news came too soon and too sudden for her.

"I'm sorry Miyu-chan… we tried our best to convince him, but he was just too hard headed." Santa and Nozomu tried to explain to her and she listened. Not that she had a choice, anyway.

_Flashback…_

"_But you love Miyu-chan, Kanata!" Santa complied._

"_I agree with Santa, Saionji." Nozomu supported while nodding his head._

"_Whatever, I don't anymore. I'm with Akira." Kanata replied stubbornly._

"_That's the whole point! You're out of hope of Miyu-chi coming back, so you want to go out with Kijyou-san to ease the pain." Nozomu concluded._

"_Look, I'm dating Akira and that's final." Their brunet friend ended their conversation and left._

_End of flashback_

She ran far away after she heard the story from Nozomu and Santa. She didn't know where she was running to, but her feet led her to where the Saionji temple was. Miyu found him at the top of the temple and she hastily went up to him and tried to regain her breath.

"Oh Miyu—" he wanted to greet her, but her head hung low and it was a sign for him that it wasn't a good idea to start talking.

"Kanata… so you did love me?" Miyu spoke softly, not lifting her head up.

"Yeah… I did." He replied nervously.

"Why, Kanata? You knew I loved you all along. Why did you do this?" she asked, unable to stop her eyes from tearing up.

"I knew you loved me. After two years without contacting each other, I thought you've found someone else better than me. I'm sorry, Miyu… I'm with Akira… now." He murmured and walked away from the scene, feeling guilt ripping out his heart. He left her there. _I just __**had**__ to let her go _he thought, his guilt inflicting him pain. _I __**have**__ to let him go_ she said. She couldn't do anything now, and neither can he. She just had to admit that it was a love without a happy ending. She stayed and it started to rain. Droplets of water fell from the sky, and she cried with the rain.

* * *

Author's Note:

…I have nothing to say. :( I'm horrible for causing Miyu and Kanata pain! I'm THE WORST for writing a bad ending! I'm very sorry, but the sadness was the main theme for this piece of fiction. MUAHAHA! I'm evil.

Please do review!


End file.
